Otra oportunidad
by RonxHermsever
Summary: Hermione Granger podría haber tenido una adorable vida con Ron Weasley su novio a los diecisiete años, pero Hermione lo tiró todo por la borda. Ahora ella tiene veinticinco y piensa que lo ha superado, pero la vida le da una inesperada segunda oportunidad con el amor que perdió. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yo no tengo los derechos de Harry Potter, ni de "A family man" Solo soy dueña de una imaginación loca y mucho tiempo libre **

Se había quedado sin palabras mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Era una pregunta de pocas palabras la que Ron le había hecho, pero la respuesta condicionaba toda su vida y no estaba segura de querer responder.

-¿Te casarías conmigo Hermione?- volvió a repetir Ron con un tono menos seguro que la primera vez.

Ella le sonrió y acaricio con cuidado su mejilla.

-Por supuesto que lo haría Ron- respondió con tranquilidad, y en un segundo sintió como los fuertes brazos de Ron la levantaban del suelo y la hacían girar.

-Te amo Hermione, te amo- dijo antes de abalanzarse a sus labios y besarla apasionadamente. Hermione se separó lentamente y apoyo su frente con la de él.

-Me casaré contigo Ron- y vio como la sonrisa de él se ensanchaba- Pero no ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Ron. Nada cambiará, volveré y seguiremos estando juntos. Te lo prometo. Quizás ni siquiera sintamos la distancia.

Ron acaricio uno de sus risos rebeldes con tristeza.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, siento que si te vas todo cambiará.

-Solo será un año Ron, te amo y eso no cambiará nunca. Seguiremos el plan que tenemos.

-¿El plan? Olvidémonos del plan, vivamos el presente. Tu y Yo juntos eso es lo que importa. No tengo idea de lo que nos deparé la vida, pero si estamos juntos. Piénsalo.

-Nadie piensa bien con claridad en un aeropuerto amor.

Ron sonrió con tristeza.

-Sé lo importante que es para ti esta beca.

-Para nosotros- le corrigió rápidamente Ella.

-Para nosotros, Pero algo en mi corazón llámalo sexto sentido o como quieras, siente que no es un buen plan el que tenemos.

Por el altavoz escucharon como pedían abordar a los pasajeros del vuelo de Hermione.

-Escucha Ron, Tú tienes una beca en la mejor academia de aurores de toda Inglaterra y Yo una en la mejor Escuela de Medimagia de toda Europa. Seremos exitosos cariño y nuestro amor es más fuerte que una separación temporal.

Ron le dio un casto beso.

-¿Prometes que a tu regresó aún vas a querer casarte conmigo?

-Lo prometo.

Hermione sujeto con fuerza su bolsa de mano y se preparó para la despedida.

-Entonces este es un hasta pronto- dijo Ron antes de besarla de lleno en la boca. Fue un besado mojado por las lágrimas de ambos.

Hermione dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero pasado los cinco metros volvió la cabeza y vio lo miserable que se veía Ron sujetando su chaqueta todavía observándola. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y avanzo hacia ella a grandes pasos.

-Te amo Ron, no lo olvides- susurro antes de besarle- un año en Francia no lo cambiará.

- No lo olvidaré- dijo Ron antes de dejarla partir definitivamente.

* * *

**7 años después**

Era ya muy tarde y cada vez quedaban menos personas en el turno de trabajo. Hermione se sentó en una silla de la sala de descanso mientras veía como las luces del árbol de navidad cambiaban de color a cada segundo. Por la puerta entro una enfermera cargando una nota.

-¿Cómo estuvo la operación?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Agotadora, Karen- respondió bostezando- Pero salió todo bien y estoy segura que podrá pasar año nuevo junto a su familia.

-¿Ataque de hipogrifo? Eso no se oye todos los días.

-Intento robarle uno de sus huevos para contrabando. Escuché que se los decía a los aurores el tipo que lo trajo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Alguien se contactó con nosotros por medio de redflu esta tarde mientras estabas en el quirófano. Quería hablar contigo con urgencia.

-¿Matt?- pregunto enseguida- le deje claro que no quería conversar con él hasta que regrese.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Se fue a Chicago esta mañana por tramites del ministerio y me aviso antes de tomar el traslador.

-Él es tu novio ¿cierto?

Hermione se encogió los hombros.

-Es con quien duermo a veces, es una relación sin nombre. No tengo tiempo para novios.

La enfermera soltó una carcajada.

-No, no era Matt- dijo entregándole la nota.

_Ron Weasley, Londres_.

Es todo lo que decía el papel escrito a la rápida.

-¿No dejo dirección o algo más?- pregunto con el corazón acelerado.

-No, es todo. ¿Quién es?

-Ron Weasley fue mi novio en Hogwarts, con quien casi me case.

Karen soltó una carcajada como si fuera un gran chiste.

-¿tú casada?

-Sí, casi casada y casi asistente de medimago en San mungo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Él no quería que aceptara la beca y me quedará con él. Cuando nos despedimos me pidió matrimonio y acepte parcialmente.

-¿parcialmente?

-La distancia nos ganó y rompimos un año después.

-¡oh vaya! Una triste historia.

-No, Yo no lo veo así. Lo superé, pero no entiendo porque me contacto precisamente hoy.

-Fue casi tu esposo ¿No te da curiosidad saber que es de su vida?

-Sé lo suficiente por medio de Harry, ellos son cuñados y mejores amigos. De vez en cuando sé de sus pasos y él está bien- mintió arrugando el papel para tirarlo al basurero.

-Debe estar lleno de nostalgia si se comunicó contigo esta noche.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder otra enfermera entro corriendo por la puerta.

-Acaba de llegar un hombre con quemaduras doctora Granger.

-¿Dónde está Jean Pierre?- pregunto Karen levantándose- Era su turno esta noche.

-Debe estar afuera fumando, pero no lo encontré- dijo la enfermera con la respiración rápida.

-No te preocupes, iré enseguida.

Karen sujeto su brazo antes de salir.

-Hermione, veté a casa inmediatamente luego de atender a ese hombre. Has estado aquí cerca de 15 horas.

-Feliz navidad Karen.

-Feliz navidad Hermione.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta.

Llego al box donde el hombre tenía una fea quemadura en todo el sector derecho de la cara.

-Hola ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Nicolas Law.

-Bueno Nicolas, Curaré tu herida y a cambio quiero saber cómo te hiciste esto.

Hermione se acercó a un cajón y saco un par de ungüentos que comenzó a aplicar con cuidado.

-Un experimento mal hecho- dijo riendo- a veces las cosas van mal y no nos damos cuenta hasta que vemos las consecuencias.

Hermione se volvió a la pluma mágica que escribía los datos del paciente y le quito el hechizo.

-Bueno, gracias a Merlín no es muy grave pero necesito que vuelvas en dos días más para cambiar las vendas y ver el progreso. Solo tenga más cuidado para la próxima vez.

El hombre espero paciente hasta que le aplico las vendas sin moverse en la camilla.

-Bueno, estoy muy arrepentido de hacer lo que hice, ¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido de algo?

-No- dijo Hermione enseguida- listo ya puede marcharse.

-¿Esta segura?

-Sí, ya aplique los ungüentos y la venta es resistente, solo evite el contacto con el agua.

-No- replicó el hombre- me refiero a si se arrepiente de algo. Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar una decisión ¿La tomaría?

Por la cabeza de Hermione paso la imagen de Ron pidiéndole matrimonio aquella tarde en el aeropuerto y su corazón se contrajo.

-Señor Law, es tarde y mi turno de quince horas acaba de terminar. ¿Necesita que lo acompañe a las chimeneas?

El hombre se bajó de la camilla y negó con la cabeza. Llego a la puerta y se giró para verla por última vez mientras ella guardaba las cosas en los estantes.

-Recuerda que tú hiciste esto Hermione, Feliz navidad.

¿Eso era una amenaza? ¿Quién era ese hombre y como sabía su nombre? Tomo su varita y camino hasta la puerta, pero al llegar allí el pasillo estaba desierto. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel hombre?. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y se fue a su casa, pero llegó tan cansada que apenas se metió a la cama se durmió enseguida.

El despertador la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y con malestar apago la alarma de un manotazo. Abrió los ojos de a poco y enseguida se dio cuenta que aquel no era el techo de su apartamento. Un brazo sostenía con fuerza su cintura y se preguntó en que momento de la noche había regresado Matt que ni siquiera la había despertado.

-Diez minutos más, amor. Es navidad- dijo una voz perezosa a su espalda.

Aquella Voz la hizo reaccionar enseguida, quito el brazo que envolvía su cintura y se giró para mirar al hombre que dormía junto a ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se fijó en su pelirrojo cabello sobre la almohada, no podía ser cierto aquello ¡Estaba durmiendo con Ron Weasley!. La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entro una niña cargando a un bebé de no más de un año, seguidos por un perro que comenzó a ladrar.

-Navidad, navidad ¡Hoy es navidad! lalalalalala- la niña pelirroja estaba cantando mientras intentaba subirse a la cama- ¡Arriba papá!

Ron se incorporó enseguida y sujeto al bebé con cuidado entre sus brazos y la pequeña niña comenzó a saltar sobre la cama riendo.

-¡Oh sí! Es navidad, vamos a ver si Santa les trajo algo- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione miro la escena y se sintió fuera de lugar.

-¡Arriba mamá, levántate!- dijo la pequeña- ¡Vamos a abrir los regalos!.

¡¿Mamá?! ¿Por qué la hija de Ron la llamaba mamá? Se levantó de un salto y busco su ropa que estaba a los pies de su cama desparramada. Se metió al cuarto de baño y quito el sexy camisón que llevaba puesto y que era casi como estar desnuda. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y salió por la puerta otra vez viendo como Ron le hacía cosquillas a la niña que reía sin parar.

-¿Amor?- pregunto Ron al verla con el rostro pálido.

Pero ella en vez de responder salió corriendo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras con prisa en busca de respuestas.

* * *

Hola, sé que tengo mi otro romione pendiente, pero no podía dejar la oportunidad de navidad para subir esta historia basada en la hermosa película de Nicolas Cage y Tea Leoni. No es una historia muy larga, algo así com capítulos como máximo. No es fiel a la película, pero en sí mantendrá la trama principal y lo más importante el argumento de la 'Segunda oportunidad' Sí leen dejen un review :D Feliz navidad atrasada!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo no tengo los derechos de Harry Potter, ni de "A family man" Solo soy dueña de una imaginación loca y mucho tiempo libre.**

**_ L_**lego al primer piso, agarro una chaqueta del perchero que imagino era de ella y abrió la puerta del exterior, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a sus padres parados allí con varias bolsas en las manos.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¡Feliz navidad Hermione!- dijo Ella envolviéndola en un abrazo. Hermione se quedó estática un segundo y luego la imito.

-¡Feliz navidad hija!

La voz del señor Granger la hizo fijarse en su padre. Allí estaba parado sosteniendo un pastel llevando un gorro de Santa en la cabeza.

-Hola papá- dijo Hermione confundida. Habitualmente sus padres viajaban en esta época del año y desde que estaba en Francia no había estado con ellos en navidad, pues su trabajo era extenuante o al menos en eso se escudaba para no visitarles como antes.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto su madre- ¿Dónde está Ron y los niños?

-Yo debo… Yo solo…- titubeo un momento mirándoles- Pueden entrar a la casa, no se queden aquí. Yo solo debo hacer algo, pero regresaré pronto.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr para alejarse de aquel lugar. Necesitaba un traslador con rapidez para volver a Francia y buscar respuestas. La angustia se apodero de ella, sin duda era el sueño más loco que había tenido en su vida y quería despertar lo antes posible.

-¿Tiene una moneda?- pregunto un vagabundo que paso por su lado.

Hermione reviso su bolsillo y palpo su varita, pero nada de efectivo.

-No- respondió y continúo caminando.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Hermione Jean Granger?

Al escuchar esto se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Enseguida saco su varita al reconocer el rostro sin quemaduras del hombre que había atentado en urgencias la noche anterior. No había nadie en la calle y poco le importaba proteger la identidad del mundo mágico en ese momento si un psicópata la asechaba. El hombre levanto las manos y le sonrió.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! No soy el malo en esta historia.

-¿Qué mierda me hiciste?- pregunto con los dientes apretados amenazándolo con su varita.

-No mucho, simplemente te estoy dando un vistazo.

-¿Es una broma?, ¿Quién te contrato para montar todo este circo? ¿Joe? ¿Karen? ¿Alice?.

-¿Joe?- el hombre soltó una carcajada- Acaso ¿Lo amaste?

-Eso no te interesa.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué no pudiste amar a Joe, Hermione? ¿Qué hay de Matt?

-Es simplemente porque no quiero estar en una relación. Seas quien seas eso no te interesa.

-No, ninguno de ellos fue. Esto está pasando solo porque se le ocurrió al destino.

-¡Voy a denunciarte maldito!- exclamo Ella- ¿Qué usaste en esas personas? ¿Poción multijugos? Te juro que si tocaste a mis padres te mataré.

-Si tanto te preocupas por ellos ¿Por qué los alejas de ti, Hermione? ¿Cuántas llamadas les das mensualmente?

Un auto pasó por la calle lo que hizo que Hermione bajara un poco su varita, por lo cual 'Nicolás' soltó una carcajada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Hermione. Nadie verá lo que Yo no quiero que vean.

-¿Quieres eres?

-Soy un ente, que vive desde que existe la magia en el mundo. Más allá no puedo dar una respuesta, pero vamos- dijo sin parar de sonreír- solo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es divertido. Me gusta ver como las personas arruinan sus vidas y están conformes con eso, pero de pronto aunque sea una vez se preguntan ¿Qué tal si no hubiese…? Y esa es mi llamada.

-¿Qué ganas con esto?

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? ¡oh! Mírate, pareces una niña perdida. Pero no te preocupes te llevaré donde crees que está tu casa.

Y luego de decir esto, la sujeto del brazo y apareció en el hospital donde ella trabajaba en la actualidad. Enseguida ingreso corriendo, pero antes de que alcanzara a subir por el ascensor alguien la detuvo en la recepción.

-Señorita ¿A dónde se dirige? Las visitas comienzan a las once de la mañana.

-¿Tony, no me reconoces?. Pregunto con incredulidad.

El joven la miró un momento y la examino con la mirada.

-No, ¿De dónde nos conocemos?, mira que intentes coquetear conmigo no cambiará las cosas, pero si quieres… bueno, mi turno termina a las dos.

-No seas estúpido Tony, deja de hacerme bromas y déjame pasar- Hermione noto como el joven se sonrojo avergonzado- Descanse las horas suficientes anoche tal como recomendó Karen, por lo tanto estoy lista para trabajar.

-Bueno, señorita- recalcó esta palabra con molestia- Claramente esta confundida, por lo tanto llamaré a una enfermera para que le atienda y si su malestar persiste le dará una hora con el medimago Watson. Esperé un momento.

Mientras Tony pedía ayuda por el intercomunicador, Hermione ofendida dio media vuelta y se retiró. Ella no estaba loca o con problemas mentales como para visitar a Watson.

-¿Entonces, que tal te fue ahí dentro?- le pregunto el ente apoyado en un poste.

-¿Cuánto durara esto?, no sé si podré soportarlo.

-Durará cuanto sea necesario, ni un día más. Es limitado. ¿Lista para volver a Londres?

Ella asintió y de pronto se encontró sola en una calle que no conocía sosteniendo en la mano una campanilla de bicicleta, y sin ninguna idea de cómo encontrar a Ron y su familia otra vez. Por instinto camino hasta el final de la calle y luego comenzó a reconocer los arboles cubiertos de nieve que había allí. Todas las casas le parecían iguales, pero para su fortuna alguien se acercó a ella corriendo.

-¡Hermione!- le dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules- ¡Feliz navidad! ¿Dónde estabas? Tienes a Ron vuelto loco buscándote.

-Feliz navidad para ti también- no sabía el nombre de aquella mujer pero supuso que era su vecina.

-Bueno, no importa. Carl, está ya está instalado en su sofá viendo televisión preguntándole a tu padre todo sobre futbol.

-¡oh! Eso es fantástico- dijo a modo de respuesta.

Hermione iba a continuar caminando de largo por la calle, pero se dio cuenta que su acompañante giro en la esquina.

-No te lo había dicho antes, porque no había encontrado el momento, pero quiero agradecerte por invitarnos a pasar la navidad con ustedes. Ron y tú nos han ayudado mucho y gracias por todo.

Se lanzó a ella y le dio un abrazo que Hermione respondió golpeando con suavidad su espalda.

-No hay de qué. Para eso son los amigos ¿no?

Hermione reconoció la casa que estaba detrás de ellas. Hace apenas unas horas se había reencontrado con sus padres en aquella puerta y había escapado de Ron y su familia. Busco en sus bolsillos la llave e ingresaron a su hogar. Sus ojos se conectaron enseguida con los de Ron que hablaba por teléfono con alguien y vio la preocupación en ellos.

-¡Hemos llegado!- exclamo la mujer rubia quitándose el abrigo- He encontrado a Hermione en la otra calle.

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Ron al teléfono- Herms acaba de llegar. Hablamos luego.

Hermione se quitó el abrigo mientras sentía las miradas en su espalda.

-¡Janine!, podrías venir a ayudarme con este pavo- dijo la señora Granger apareciendo desde la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo la rubia dejándolos solos para que pudiesen hablar.

Ron se veía muy guapo a pesar de llevar puesto un sweater tejido por su madre de color azul. Este año parecía que la señora Weasley no se había esmerado como siempre, porque el sweater era algo dispar.

-¿Está todo bien, Hermione?- pregunto con calma mientras la envolvía en un protector abrazo.

-Sí, Ron. Yo solo salí un momento.

-Me asustaste, y a tus padres también. Te perdiste la cara que puso Rosse cuando vio su bicicleta.

La voz de Ron sonaba a reproché.

-Yo lo lamento- dijo Ella con sinceridad apretándolo más contra su cuerpo- lo siento.

Ron asintió y beso su cabeza.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, es lo único que pido.

-Lo prometo.

De pronto la pequeña pelirroja entro en la habitación con su triciclo. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos trenzas que probablemente las había hecho su madre.

-Mami, mami, mira lo que me trajo santa- exclamo al llegar a su lado- Es muy bonita ¿verdad?

Hermione miro la cara de felicidad de su pequeña 'hija' y sonrío. Aquella pequeña pelirroja era la niña más hermosa que había visto en su vida, se parecía a Ron en el color del cabello, sus ojos azules, pero tenía su nariz y labios. Jamás pensó que una niña producto de su amor con Ron resultara ser la niña más hermosa del mundo.

-Es muy hermosa, cariño- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto señalando el bolsillo de su pantalón. Hermione metió su mano y saco la campanilla que el Ente le había entregado- ¿Me lo das?

Hermione se iba a negar a esta petición, pero al ver sus ojos no pudo hacerlo.

-Por supuesto.

Le entrego la campanilla y la pequeña se marchó de allí.

-Abuelo, mira lo que me dio mamá- grito avanzando al living, donde su padre y Carl veían televisión.

-¡Rosse!, ten cuidado con tu triciclo.

El llanto de un bebé en el piso de arriba hizo que ambos se miraran.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Ron, pidiendo disculpas por haber levantado la voz y por lo tanto Hugo se había despertado- Es mejor que vayamos arriba.

Ron sujeto su mano y caminaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Hugo que era bastante acogedora. Era de color celeste, con algunos dibujos infantiles en la pared, una mecedora cerca de la ventana y en el centro, bajo un móvil de estrellas estaba el pequeño bebé en su cuna blanca.

-¡Hey Campeón!- dijo Ron tomándolo en brazos llevándolo contra su pecho- ¿Tienes hambre? Bueno, eso le corresponde a mamá.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Había visto muchas veces en el hospital como las madres alimentaban a sus pequeños bebés y no creía estar segura para hacer eso.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron al no ver que se moviera- Hugo tiene hambre, en la mañana apenas recibió leche en el biberón.

-Sí, enseguida.

Camino a la mecedora y se ubicó para alimentar a su pequeño bebé. Se abrió los botones de su camisa y levanto el sostén liberando su pecho derecho. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verse expuesta ante Ron de una forma tan íntima como no lo había hecho hace demasiado tiempo. Cuando tuvo a Hugo en sus brazos lo acomodo en su pecho y de pronto sintió como su pequeña boca aplicaba una succión que resultaba dolorosa al comienzo, quizás producto de los nervios, pero que poco a poco se fue sintiendo tan natural que le agrado.

Ron se aproximó a ellos y beso su mejilla con amor.

-Bajaré a ayudar en la cocina. Ya sabes, se suponía que hoy éramos los anfitriones. Cuando estés lista lleva a Hugo abajo.

-Está bien.

Ron salió por la puerta y luego se devolvió otra vez al umbral.

-Por cierto, Gracias por el sweater- dijo tomando el extremo más dispar con una sonrisa- Es algo diferente, pero me encanta.

Ron camino escaleras abajo dejando a Hermione muy confundida.

* * *

Hey! lamento la tardanza, escribiré lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo con mucho más romione.

Xx


End file.
